Bloody Love
by Alenarez
Summary: Ia hanya sesosok malaikat kecil yang ternoda oleh keindahan darah/ Rivaille x Eren.


Sudah terlupakan sejak lama. Terakhir kali aku membuat 'karya', semua orang berteriak, menyeretku seperti binatang, dan mengikatku dengan rantai.

Sekitar lima orang dengan pakaian putih serempak masuk dari arah pintu. Satu diantara mereka membawa jarum laknat itu dengan tatapan waswas. Sisanya berjalan mendekatiku. Mereka mengunci pergerakan tubuhku yang memberontok keras. Aku berteriak! Aku waras! Kalian dengar? Aku waras! Aku tidak gila!

 _'Tidak!'_

Entah sejak kapan jarum laknat itu telah menembus kulitku, terbelalak. Mengalirkan sebuah cairan yang-

 _'Sial!'_

Membuat kesadaranku memudar, pening bukan main, lemas dan berakhir dengan kegelapan.

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bloody Love**

 **Rivaille x Eren**

 **.**

 **Written by Alenarez**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rivaille!"

Rivaille berbalik, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Jangan harap ada senyum tipis yang manis terulas di wajahnya- karena itu sungguh mustahil. Farlan Jaeger- sahabat kurang ajarnya menghampiri dirinya di dekat gerbang Trost High School. Sekolah sudah berakhir sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Rivaille dan Farlan di tahun ini menginjak kelas 3, bersiap-siap sibuk tanpa adanya waktu santai. Farlan merogoh tasnya dan memperlihatkan sebuat PSP hitam.

"Game terbaru musim ini, battle?" Rivaille menatap datar, ia menggeleng. "Tak ada gunanya, kauselalu kalah." Jawaban Rivaille membuat wajah sahabatnya menekuk, Farnal kembali memasukan benda kesayangannya ke dalam tas.

"Sial, itu karena kau sedang beruntung sa-"

"Siapa?" Rivaille memotong perkataan Farlan ketika ia sadar bahwa sahabatnya tak datang seorang diri. Sepasang kelabunya menatap sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat kayu di belakang Farlan. Wajahnya manis kekanakan dengan dua manik setara warna batu mulia _Zamrud_ yang begitu indah.Ketertarikan terlihat jelas dari tatapannya.

"Aa, ini adikku." Satu alisnya terangkat, Ia seolah bingung dengan ucapaan Farlan barusan.

"Adik? Adik yang mana?"

"Adikku satunya..."

"Oh, jadi kau punya 2 adik?" Farlan menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Uh- Hai, namaku Eren Jaeger. Senang bertemu denganmu _Senpai._ " Pemuda itu tersenyuman manis dengan wajah kekanakannya. Adik kelas 1 yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Rivaille." Rivaille tak mengerti, perasaan asing apa yang memasukinya.

.

.

Ruangan itu kira-kira berukuran setengah dari ruang tamu keluarga Jaeger. Figura besar terbingkai oleh kusen kayu dengan ukiran melintang, tergantung di sisi ruangan menjadi pusat atensi utama. Jika dilihat, dari arah kiri -Pemuda bersurai blonde berbalut setelan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja dalam berwarna putih tanpa dasi, tersenyum tipis. Lalu disampingnya, gadis dengan wajah cantik yang manis tersenyum menampilkan 'Smile Eyes' yang khas, dengan surai merah bata. Pemuda lain di sisi kanannya, tersenyum lebar lebih dari yang lain- ia adalah yang termuda. Wajah manis kekanaknnya terlihat sumringah dengan sepasang manik _Zamrud_ berbinar. Di depan mereka, seorang pria setengah baya terlihat berwibawa dengan senyuman tipisnya, disampingnya wanita setengah baya berwajah cantik -walau dibeberapa titik sudah terlihat keriput- tersenyum lembut khas keibuan. Itu adalah keluarga besar Jaeger.

Ruang Keluarga di kediaman Keluarga Jaeger, terdapat sebuah piano hitam berada di tengah-tengah. Suara denting piano mengalun lembut menjuru ke antero ruangan. Kesedihan melodi itu begitu menyayat hati. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, jemari lentiknya menari di atas piano.

Sadness And Sorrow -Aransment lagu tersedih karya pianist terkenal Jepang.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti...

"Hn? Kenapa berhenti?"

Pemuda itu berbalik, mendapati kakaknya berdiri melipat tangan dan tersenyum. "Karena kakak..." membalas dengan senyuman tipis. "Jadi aku mengganggu ya?" Farlan terkejut dengan mimik pura-pura yang terlihat jelas, membuat adiknya mendengus.

"Baiklah Eren, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Farlan melangkah menghampiri adik bungsunya itu. Eren tersenyum lebar.

"Kak, Rivaille- _senpai_. Sepertinya dia baik, aku menyukainya." Mengabaikan pertanyaan, Eren membuat pernyataan baru dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar. "Hoo... Kau menyukainnya?" Farlan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Adiknya mengangguk.

Manik Farlan mulai bergerak liar, _apa yang harus_ _aku_ _lakukan?_

.

.

"Oh- Eren, kau disini juga." Nada suaranya terdengar datar seperti biasa, namun agak berbeda. Rivaille melirik Eren dengan ekor matanya. "A- ya. Menemani kakakku. _Senpai_?" Eren meletakan kembali CD Game yang sebelumnnya ia perhatikan untuk sekedar mengusir kebosanan.

" Karena kakakmu yang menularkan racun game kepadaku. Aku jadi ikut-ikutan tertular." Rivaille memilih CD Game terbaru musim ini. Eren mengangguk paham dan tersenyum.

Kini mereka berada di Game Store terkenal di kota. Tepatnya di samping rak-rak dengan lusinan CD Game Action terbaru musin ini. Eren memaksa untuk ikut menemani Farlan untuk membeli CD Game. Farlan? Dia hanya pasrah saja walau ada beberapa kedutan samar di dahinya.

Takdir atau apa? Eren kembali dipertemukan dengan Rivaille untuk kedua kalinya.

Eren terus menatap Rivaille, dalam sedalam-dalamnya. Degupan jantungnya semakin menjadi, tapi intuisinya tetap kukuh ingin terus menatap sosok di depannya. Ia baru pertama kalinya merasakan ini, Well... seingatnya sih.

Rivaille risih ditatap begitu intens, walau diam-diam ia tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Naa... Eren, kenapa kau terus menatapku? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Rivaille menatap Eren- yang entah mengapa manik _Zamrud_ itu sekilas terlihat seperti akan memakannya. Eren menggeleng.

"Anu... _Senpai,_ kau-"

"Eren!" Mereka menoleh serempak, di sana Farlan berdiri menghampiri mereka berdua. Tangannya menenteng satu kresek bertali dengan cover PSP hitam berlayar game Starcraft dan beberapa buah scene pada game action lainnya.

Eren melangkah mundur kira-kira 3 langkah menjauh dari Rivaille. Senyuman kekanakannya menyambut sang kakak.

"Apa-apaan kau ini berkeliaran di toko sebesar ini sendirian." Eren meringis mendengar perkataan Kakaknya. "Maaf... Maaf..." Farlan mendengus, ia beralih tatap ke samping Eren.

"Oh kau di sini juga, aku baru beli beberapa CD Game. Battle?" Mata Farlan mengerling membuat Rivaille mendelik dan membuang napas.

"Oke..."

.

.

Ini sudah Sebulan sejak pertemuan dan perkenalan antara Rivaille dan Eren. Di antara mereka mulai memperlihatkan ketertarikan masing-masing. Di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Jaeger, Motor Ducati merah berhenti. Pemuda yang lebih muda turun dan melepas helm kemudian memberikannya pada si pengendara. Itu Rivaile, balas tersenyum tipis dari balik kaca helmnya. Mereka bercakap sebentar, Rivaille mengacak rambut Eren, lalu bunyi mesin Motor Ducati milik Rivaille terdengar. Rivaille menacap pedal gas dan pergi diiringi lambaian tangan Eren. Dia berbalik, maniknya jatuh pada Amplop bersampul coklat yang tersimpan rapih di kotak surat. Eren melangkah pelan, jari rampingnya terulur mengambil amplop yang kini telah terjepit oleh jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Menariknya.

Ia memperhatikan amplop itu, label pengirim tertempel pada bagian kiri depan.

"Cih..." Eren tersenyum sinis.

Sesuatu ingin membludak keluar dari dalam diri Eren. Ia merobek surat itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Rautnya amat sekali berbeda, datar, maniknya tajam, dan gelap. Topeng miliknya terlepas. Moodnya anjlok begitu saja.

Dilihatnya seekor kucing berwarna putih melintas di samping tong sampah, matanya setengah terbuka, jalannya agak pincang dan tampak begitu lemas. Tubuhnya agak kurus dengan bulu-bulu kumuh. Oh kucing kampung yang sakit dan kelaparan.

Eren berjongkok dan menggendong kucing itu. Mengusapnya pelan.

"Kucing malang. Tenang saja aku akan membantumu dari penderitaan ini hum..."

Dia memasuki gerbang rumah. Berjalan yang -mungkin- lewat pintu belakang. Pergi dengan kucing di gendongannya entah kemana. Sekilas saat memasuki pintu rumah, tangannya terlihat merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah... pisau lipat dengan ganggang perak berukir 'L'.

.

.

Farlan pulang petang ini tepat pukul 7. Ia baru beberapa langkah memasuki pintu rumah dengan menenteng jaket berwarna hitam abu-abu di bahu. Bibi Gres (Pelayan yang sudah cukup lama bekerja di sana) berlari menghampirinya. Raut wanita paruh baya itu terlihat horror dan ketakutan.

"Tu-tuan muda..." Bibir Bibi Gres bergetar. Maniknya bergerak gelisah. Farlan menaikan satu alisnya, ia memegang kedua bahu Bibi Gres. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Tenang Bi, tenang. Ada apa?" Dahi Farlan berkerut.

.

.

 _'Ada bangkai kucing yang berhamburan di dalam gudang.'_

Farlan berlari menuju gudang belakang, setelah melempar ransel dan jaketnya entah kemana. Perkataan Bibi Gres masih terekam jelas.

Sesampainya, ia terbelalak.

Kepala kucing dengan bulu putih tergantung oleh paku payung. Organnya berserakan di lantai, bau anyir darah nyaris mengering menyerbak. Ugh... Farlan merasa, isi perutnya teraduk-aduk mendobrak ingin keluar. Ia menunduk, kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Tubuhnya terjengkit kebelakang.

"A-astaga..."

Itu kaki kecil si kucing malang yang telah terbagi menjadi dua bagian dengan tulang mencuat keluar. Tak tahan melihat kedalam, Farlan berbalik.

"Ughh... Paman Joe, tolong bereskan ya." Farlan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Pria setengah baya di sampingnya mengangguk. Setelah itu, Farlan berjalan meninggalkan gudang.

.

.

.

Suara decitan pegas pintu terdengar. Bau debu menyapa dari dalam gudang tua. Kardus-kardus berserakan Eren memilih mengidahkan kotoran yang akan menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Puss... bagaimana? Kau suka?" bermonog ria dengan kucing putih kumuh di gendongannya.

'Meong..' Si hewan malang hanya menyahut lemah. Eren tersenyum polos seakan mendapat mainan baru seperti saat kanak-kanak. Oh lupakan... masa kanak-kanaknya sungguh amat suram.

Eren menurunkan kucing itu ke lantai dan berjongkok. Tatapannya menggelap dengan imajiner seakan ada kantung mata tebal di bawah kelopak itu. Seringaian bak iblis dalam buku cerita bergambar tercetak jelas.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah pisau lipat, bersiap untuk sedikit bermain -permainan yang telah lama ia tinggalkan-.Mata pisau itu tampak begitu tajam yang siap menghujam tubuh mungil kucing malang dengan bringas.

Ia tertawa saat cairan kental berwarna merah sedikit muncrat ke wajahnya. Kucing itu bergerak lemah saat tubuhnya di hujami satu persatu tusukan. Bulu putih kumuhnya berganti warna menjadi merah.

"Ha ha ha..."

Tangannya tak berhenti, ia terus menusukan pisaunya kearah onggokan daging yang sudah tak berbentuk. Sudah tak bergerak. Ia berhasil. Berhasil meringankan penderitaan si kucing malang. Eren tersenyum lebar atas pemikirannya. Ia membuat sayatan-sayatan kecil. Memotong dan merobek. Membelah bagian dada, merogoh bagian dalam dan mengeluarkan isinya. Jari-jarinya terlilit oleh organ panjang bermandikan darah. Tangan kirinya melepas lilitan hingga organ panjang itu terputus.

"Menjijikan..." gumam Eren dengan dahi mengerut. Tatapannya sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ia katakan. Malah terlihat puas dan senang.

Pisaunya beralih pada leher kurus itu dan menggoroknya hingga terputus. Eren mengambil kepala berukuran segenggaman tangannya itu.

"Ini aku apakan, ya?" Ia tampak berpikir, pandangannya menyapu keseluruh ruangan. Matanya berbinar tatkala melihat paku payung dan palu di sudut ruangan. Eren mengambilnya dan memaku kepala itu dinding.

Ia sedikit mundur untuk melihat hasil 'karya'nya.

"Yah lumayan..." tatapan beralih ke objek lain yang berserakan dan tercecer di lantai. Ia mengendik seakan tak terjadi apapun kemudian berjalan keluar gudang.

.

.

.

"Eren..."

"Hm." Eren menyahut panggilan kakaknya dengan deheman. Tatapannya tak teralih dari novel bacaannya. Farlan menghela nafas berat. Menghampiri adik bungsunya yang tengah duduk bersandar di atas ranjang.

"Ayo katakan dengan jujur pada kakak... kau yang melakukannya, kan?" Eren menatap kakaknya bingung. Ia mengerjap.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kucing di gudang itu. Kau yang membunuhnya, kan? Eren, kakak mohon. Jangan seperti ini." Farlan mencengkram bahu Eren dan melempar pandangan sendu yang tampak langka.

"Kakak menuduhku?" Lirih Eren dengan mata berair. "Bukan aku Kak... bukan. Aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya." Eren menggeleng cepat dengan air mata yang telah meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Farlan menangkup wajah Eren, membuat adiknya berhenti menggeleng. "Jangan berbohong..." Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal bukan main saat mendengarnya. Ia menepis tangan Farlan dan berteriak.

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG! AKU TIDAK SAKIT! AKU WARAS!" Farlan mendekap Eren yang nyaris mengamuk, memberontak dalam dekapannya. "Haruskah kau kembali _ke sana_?" Gumaman sendu Farlan yang sempat terdengar oleh Eren. Ia semakin berontak dalam kekangan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak mau kesana lagi. Tidak! Jangan bawa aku kesana!" Eren histeris dengan tangisan pecah. _Tidak! Aku tidak mau._

.

.

 **TBC desuu...**

 **Hallo, ini fict pertama RivaEre yang saya publish ^^ Maaf jika OOC dan aneh :D**

 **Sampai jumpa di** _ **next chapter ^^**_

 **Jaa ne...**


End file.
